


Последняя осень

by BraKet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: «Нельзя убивать незнакомых людей, вдруг у них котик дома один». ©





	Последняя осень

Гербера... Ну, да. Мне ее прислали посылкой. В горшке. Я знаю, что растения запрещены к пересылке, но это я сейчас такой, сука, умный. А тогда я таким, сука, умным не был. К тому же коробка была запакована по всем правилам: ребра фиксировались фирменным скотчем, сине-белым, c надписью «Почта России». В местных магазинчиках его не купишь. В местных магазинчиках набор простой: консервы, крупы, печенье, сахар, семечки, бухло, «Белизна», «МИФ», вискозные тряпки, тазики, сапоги, сигареты. На самой почте набор такой же, только еще добавляются открытки, картонные коробки, белые целлофановые пакеты с липким краем и билетики «Столото». Фирменный скотч там в руки не дают: наверное, боятся, что его спиздят. 

Я долго изучал обратный адрес: он был невнятный, смазанный и расплывшийся. Это меня тоже почему-то не насторожило. Не знаю, почему. 

Гербера была красивая. Я поставил ее на подоконник. И она таким ярким огоньком полыхала на фоне жестяных стен старого рыбного завода за грязным окном, прям очень здорово. Я завел для нее банку с водой, чтобы не забывать поливать. 

Вода и маленькое рыжее пламя...

У него была оранжевая яркая куртка, куртка цвета герберы. Помню, как она пузырилась на спине, и поэтому он не тонул, держался на плаву, а море мотало его волнами, то забрасывало на камни, то забирало себе назад. Потом начался отлив. Я, наверное, часов шесть тогда просидел на камне. Его в итоге все же унесло. Надеюсь, домой — в Норвегию.

Вообще-то, с этих скал так просто не упадешь. Они гранитные, надежные, как лестница в подъезде пятиэтажки. И все равно постоянно кто-то умудряется навернуться и утонуть. Обычно зимой, когда расщелины скрывает снег, не осенью, конечно, хотя ледяная крупа уже вовсю ночами сыпала с неба... И таяла к обеду. 

Мы лежа смотрели на искрящиеся точки в свете фонаря на черном фоне. Он говорил, мол, уедем ко мне. Вот прямо так и говорил, этими самыми словами: «Уедем ко мне». Я хотел спросить: «Кем и где я там работать буду?». Боялся, что он не поймет. И боялся, что поймет и скажет, что рыбзаводы есть везде. Этими самыми словами: «Рыпзаводы есть фезде».

Почему боялся? Не знаю.

Где-то через неделю после посылки меня вдруг начал встречать на бывшей проходной рыже-белый кот. Я смотрел на него, думал о гербере на окне, как она горит огнем на фоне жестяных стен старого завода и еще через неделю просто подхватил кота на руки. Пусть он раскрасит рыжим серые дни в серой комнате.

Как когда-то раскрасил своими лохматыми кудрями тот, кто спустя еще десять дней, вдруг объявился на моем пороге.

Я отшатнулся, а потом подался вперед, резко, хотел схватить его за плечи... И вдруг заметил — этот немного старше. Но разве так не должно быть? Хотя прошел всего месяц, кто знает, что там за хуйня творится со временем на том свете. Так думал я тер ладонями лицо. Ладони дрожали с похмелья, и я в общем-то был рад выйти за ним на свежий воздух и идти, идти, идти... Я даже не сразу заметил в его руке нож. 

Чего я вот вообще никак представить не мог, так это того, что он приведет меня на губу, подведет к краю и будет смотреть, угрюмо и молча.

Наверное, стоило все объяснить. Например, что даже осенью с гранитного камня можно сорваться. Не, ну это сложно, конечно... Но люди умудряются переломать ноги и на лестнице в подъезде пятиэтажки. А мы к тому же были пьяные. Злые друг на друга и бухие в жопу. Хреновое сочетание, конечно... Но временное и не настолько, чтобы... В общем, какого черта я бы выл ночами, если бы... 

А, впрочем, похуй. Да и норвежского я не знаю. 

У него рыжие слегка вьющиеся волосы. И строгий взгляд серых глаз. Я протягиваю ему ключи от комнаты, надеясь, что он поймет. И, наверное, он понимает, потому что, задумавшись лишь на секунду, берет их и сует в карман. Я говорю: 

— Не забывай поливать цветок и кормить кота. Его, кстати, зовут Герберт.

И делаю шаг.


End file.
